The present invention relates to ground connectors and particularly to those used for perimeter ground systems in telecommunications installations.
Compression ground systems have been used for many years with a complete system consisting of a cable grid having taps, splices, cable to ground rod, ground plates and terminations. The cable grid is interconnected by use of compression ground connectors in which ground rods and cables are bound together by the connectors after they are crimped or compressed into place utilizing known hydraulic compression installation tools.
These compression ground systems are typically employed in the telecommunications field a for example grounding microwave towers or as perimeter grounds for buildings accommodating telecommunications equipment. The grounding includes lightning grounds for microwave towers and other structures and for equipment grounds for electronic equipment used in telecommunications buildings.